The field of this invention is toy projectile launchers. While toy launchers have been popular for many years, new and unique ways of firing projectiles continually evolve in order to provide amusement and recreational play for children and adults alike.
In one aspect of providing entertainment features, toy launchers may be transformable from a launcher into another shape. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,600, entitled “Arrangement of Disguising a Toy Cap Gun,” describes a toy gun in which the components may be reconfigured to disguise the gun as an innocuous object such as a radio or camera. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,521 entitled “Compact Foldable Gun,” a non-toy gun is disclosed in which the magazine housing and stock may be folded for storing and carrying the gun.
Other improvements in toy launchers have occurred by adding unique features. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,097,749, entitled “Toy Machine Gun,” sets forth a gun which emits light through a diaphanous member, accompanied by sound to simulate firing of a machine gun. U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,576, entitled “Foam Projectile Exhibiting an Illuminating Element,” describes a foam projectile with light emitting diodes which can be emitted from a launcher such as a gun, slingshot, or cannon. In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,483, entitled “Handheld Electronic Game Devices Having the Shape of a Gun,” describes an electronic gun in which the triggers are used to play an electronic game which is viewed on a retractable display screen.
While toy projectile launchers have been seen in many forms, novel ways of providing engaging play features and of transforming the device may offer improved amusement value over previous inventions.